


Hinky

by Sealie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealie/pseuds/Sealie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 4.07</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinky

“So I was counting on my fingers,” Danny opened with, strutting into Steve’s office as if he owned the place. 

“I suppose it’s one method. How do you differentiate? Toes?” 

Danny scowled. “Like everyone I use my resident Navy SEAL. And, yes, I need to differentiate on a daily basis. So I was counting.” 

Steve set his pen down precisely next to the blotter on his desk. “And?” 

“You said Mary said that she adopted the baby.” Danny eyed him, eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah,” Steve said slowly. 

“Well, it took me a while, case and all,” Danny said depreciatively, adding a little hand wave of disparagement. “But do you have any idea how difficult it is to adopt a baby?”

Steve turned that question upside down in his head. Why the Hell would he know about adopting babies? 

“Funnily enough, no,” Steve admitted, and Danny didn’t disappoint. 

“The Great Steven J. McGarrett admits to not knowing something.” Danny clutched his chest dramatically. 

“Babies? Adopting,” Steve prompted, even as he pulled his laptop over and started Googling one handed. 

“You saw Mary last November.” Danny started counting down on his fingers. He liked to demonstrate. One bent finger equalled one month. “December, January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August. Nine months. But Joan is, I guess, five months old? So last time you saw Mary maybe she was one-two months pregnant.”

“But she adopted Joan.” 

“Steve, you can’t adopt a baby in a year. Mary got a DUI last year, which would have been during the adoption process; it would have immediately derailed it.” 

Steve stood up, straight and tall. 

“She stole a baby? Mary kidnapped a baby?” 

“Nah-nah!” Danny waggled a finger from side to side. “You don’t know the story. You know Mary, though. So let’s go find her, and find out, because something is hinky.” 

“Hinky?” Steve echoed, grabbing his SIG-sauer and badge from the drawer. 

“Hinky,” Danny summarised. 

_Fin_


End file.
